


Daddy's Home

by anonymous_sibyl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-21
Updated: 2006-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymous_sibyl/pseuds/anonymous_sibyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work is licensed under a <a href="http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/us/">Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License</a>. None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works. <img/></p>
    </blockquote>





	Daddy's Home

**Author's Note:**

> This work is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-Noncommercial-No Derivative Works 3.0 United States License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/us/). None of the media or characters written about in my fanfiction belong to me and I make no profit from these works. 

Willow was the one he feared this for, that child was always tempted by power. She could be him, she could come out the other side whole, but not if she does the things for which she'll never forgive herself. Murder of a murderer, that he nearly condones, though not so any of the children can hear, but harming her friends will be the end of her. Borrowed power is weak, but it's all he can touch without risking everything. Body he'll sacrifice, but soul he will not. Hopefully his children will have only one more death to mourn today.


End file.
